Reality or Fiction we are always meant to be together
by greensome21
Summary: Bunch of Bechloe one-shots XD read it if you ship Bechloe HARD!
1. The Kissing Booth

**Heyyaaa guys I decided to make a fanfic filled with different Bechloe stories I hope you all like it XD tell me what you think about it XD**

* * *

The Kissing Booth

Today was the day that every college student was waiting for. It was Barden University's school carnival where there will be lots of different booths and games. Some students made a booth to collect money for their own reason

"Chloe lets go we still need to set up our booth" Aubrey said

"Alright i'll be there in a sec" Chloe said while putting on her clothes and boots

Chloe Beale was one of the students who set up a booth same goes for her best friend Aubrey Posen but it was not just any booth it was a kissing booth. What a nice way to attract more people to the carnival than a kiss from the two most hottest seniors in Barden

Chloe and Aubrey were very popular in campus because of their hot bodies and their beautiful faces which can make every guy easily fall in love with them and could make the people drool just by one look but what they were going to do is just for fun

The redhead exited her room

"I'm done" the redhead said

"Finally lets get going" Aubrey said in annoyance

And they both left their apartment

* * *

"But Jesse I don't wanna go" Beca whined to her best friend since she is not really a fan of going to such events

"C'mon Beca you are not going to sit in your dorm just making mixes give it a rest will ya?" Jesse said

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Beca asked while Jesse was dragging her to the quad where the school carnival will be held

"Of course it is this event is going to be the best and it only happens once a year so why not have fun and enjoy it? Besides its only one day" Jesse pointed out

Beca knew Jesse was right so there was no point in arguing with him

"Lets just go get some food first i'm starving" the brunette clutched her stomach hearing it grumble

"Thats the spirit! Now lets buy corn dogs" Jesse grinned

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey were setting up their own booth beside each other when they heard someone cleared their throat

Both of the girls looked back seeing the one and only Bumper Allen

Aubrey hated him so much since he was a prick and he bullies a lot of people especially girls he teases them a lot. When they were in high school Bumper kept on insulting Chloe causing her to cry and leaving Aubrey to punch him hard on the face for making her best friend cry.

"What do you want Allen" Aubrey said crossing her arms

"Oh nothing just walking around I see you have a kissing booth what if I check out your booth later eh?" Bumper said with an evil smirk

"Eww gross you are NOT going to kiss any of us"

"What if I do Posen? You'll get paid for it anyway"

"Then i'll give you another one of my punches until your nose bleeds"

Chloe stepped between the two of them

"Woah cut it Bree you should cool it down a bit and Bumper can you just get the hell out of here" Chloe said calmly

A few guys were calling Bumper from afar

"Well I better go now ladies i'll just see you later" and with that he went to his group of friends

"He is such a dick" Aubrey said when Bumper was out of sight

"We better finish setting up our booth Aubrey c'mon"

* * *

Beca and Jesse were sat on a bench nearby eating their snacks

"This is delicious do you want some more?" Jesse said while munching his food and was now on his 4th burger and 5th corn dog same as Beca

"I don't think I can handle anymore of those i've had enough"

"Well more for me then"

After their done eating their food they placed their trash in the trash can and began checking out the other booths

"Beca look its that game were you shoot down the bottles with a nerf gun lets try it" Jesse said excitedly dragging Beca to the game booth

"Jess that game is so lame hey that rhymes" the small brunette chuckled to herself

"C'mon BECAW just one game pleeeasee" Jesse whined like a 5 year old kid

"DONT call me that" the young DJ warned

"Not unless you play with me in the game booth"

"I am not going to play any of those stupid games"

Jesse huffed "Fine then i'll just say it all over again loud and clear BEC-..." Before Jesse could finish his sentence Beca placed her hand on his mouth

"Fine i'll play that stupid game with you just shut up and don't call me that it annoys me"

"Yeah sure I swear I wont now lets plaaaay"

* * *

Chloe was looking at the school carnival waiting for Aubrey to finish setting up her booth when she saw a familiar brunette across from them playing in a booth with a guy from what she concluded is her boyfriend

"Lets get this done with" Aubrey said snapping Chloe out of her thoughts

When Chloe and Aubrey opened their kissing booth there was suddenly a huge line of guys lining up including nerds and jocks

One kiss is worth $2 so its worth it

* * *

"That game was a piece of cake" Beca said holding a small stuffed toy as a price

"Pffftt it was so damn hard I mean I don't get why you can shoot every can without a mistake you're like-... Holy mackerel is that what I think it is?" Jesse stopped causing Beca to also stop on her tracks

Beca gave Jesse a questioning look and averted her eyes where Jesse was looking and then she saw the kissing booth where a redhead and a blonde was currently giving kisses to guys

Beca swore that the redhead looks familiar

"Lets go there I want to get a kiss from the one and only Aubrey Posen" Jesse said he turned to look at Beca when he received no response from the brunette

Jesse's grin grew wider upon seeing Beca focusing her eyes on Chloe

"You do know thats Chloe Beale right? The hot redhead ginger"

"How do you know her?" Beca asked

"We take the same class"

"And how do you know the blonde girl over there?"

"Geez Beca you seriously don't remember them? They're like the two most popular people in campus and they're also part of the Bellas Aubrey is the captain while Chloe is the co-captain "

Thats when it clicked. Beca remembered the redhead and blonde when they were recruiting new members for the Bellas. She admits she may have a tiny crush on the ginger since the first time they saw each other but wont admit it to her best friend

"Well the redhead looked familiar to me"

"Lets just go to their booth and you can get a kiss from that redhead" Jesse said wiggling his eyebrows teasingly

"I don't think I can go there Jess "

Jesse's face turned from excited to confusion

"And why is that?"

"Dude i'm a girl isn't it going to be weird if I kiss another girl?" Beca said like its the most obvious thing in the world

"Of course it wont I can tell that you really like her by the way you look at the ginger its like you were mind fucking her besides I am your lesbro after all we tell each other anything especially our secrets" Jesse chuckled

Beca sighed she cant keep her secret from her best friend for too long so she decided to just tell it

"Imayormaynothavealittlecrushonher" Beca said quickly

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that"

"I said I may or may not have a little crush on her"

"I knew it! I definitely knew it you like her Beca likes-...OWWW" Beca punched Jesse hard on the arm

"Keep it down will you" Beca hissed

Jesse cant help but squeal like a little girl upon knowing Beca's secret

"Stop it you're acting like a girl right now"

"Sorry" Jesse muttered acting boyish all of a sudden

* * *

After giving the guy a peck on the cheek Chloe noticed a female brunette coming near their booth. She now knew her by the brown wavy locks and ear spikes. Beca Mitchell

Chloe had a huge crush on Beca since the first time they met when she and Aubrey were recruiting new members for the Bellas. She liked her because of that badass attitude. They barely talk to each other but whenever she sees Beca she cant help but stare at her. And now the redhead's heart was speeding up upon seeing her long time crush making her way over to their booth but she was not sure if the brunette even liked girls

But was disappointed when Beca was dragged to Aubrey's booth by a guy who she knows was Jesse

Chloe was wondering why Jesse was lining up in Aubrey's kissing booth. From what she knows Jesse was Beca's boyfriend

What Chloe didn't notice was a guy waving a bill near her face so she can snap out of her thoughts

"Hey I need a kiss please" the guy said sounding irritated

When Chloe turned her head to meet the guys face she froze seeing her ex-boyfriend who in fact cheated on her with another girl thats why they broke up

"What are you doing here Tom?" Chloe asked

"Just found out you were making a kissing booth so here I am" Tom said smirking

"No, Tom we cant were not in a relationship anymore"

"That doesn't stop me from kissing you though right I'll even give you 5 dollars"

Chloe knew Tom was right if she didn't kiss him she might get in trouble for not doing whats required

"Fine where do you want me to kiss you?"

"On the lips of course"

Chloe leaned in pecking Tom's lips but what she wasn't expecting was for Tom to grab the back of her head deepening the kiss it was rough and hard. Chloe was trying hard to escape from him but he was too strong

* * *

"What the hell" Beca gritted upon seeing Chloe trying her hardest to break free from the guy

"That looks like Chloe's ex-boyfriend Tom he cheated on her a few months ago" Jesse said

"I have to stop this" Before Jesse could stop her Beca was making her way to Chloe

"Hey" the small brunette nudged Tom but he made no move to stop all he did was raise his middle finger

Beca was getting angry by now

"Dude get the hell off of her she doesn't want you now get the fuck off" Beca said raising her voice

This made Tom stop his actions and turn to the brunette he was like 6 feet tall. Chloe was surprised seeing Beca's eyes full of anger

"What do you want bitch?!" Tom spat angrily

"You do know she was trying to get off of you right?"

"So what I can fuck her anytime I want"

"She doesn't fucking want you douchebag!"

Beca clenched her fist ready to punch the guy in the face but before she can hit him she heard someone shouting

"What the hell Tom?! Why are you in the kissing booth are you trying to cheat on me?!" A girl with blonde hair and slim body said behind him

Tom's eyes widened upon hearing his girlfriend's voice

"W-wait...I-I can explain" the blonde girl slapped him hard on the face

"You fucking asshole!" and with that she walked away angrily with a pleading Tom following her behind

The small brunette cant help but smirk

"Hey" she heard Chloe said with a sweet voice she turned her head looking at the most beautiful person in the world

"Oh uhm hi" Beca said awkwardly

"Thank you for defending me I really hate that jerk"

"Don't worry he was a douche I thought you needed help in getting rid of him" they both chuckled

"So I better get going Jesse is probably waiting for me" Beca gestured at Jesse waiting in line in Aubrey's booth who gave Beca a thumbs up

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked, Chloe needed to know

"What?! No th-thats just so wrong he's my best friend"

Chloe sighed of relief

"Oh I thought you two were in a relationship"

"He's just like an annoying little brother to me"

"Soo...I need to repay you for saving me from Tom"

"Uhm what do you have in mind?"

"Can I kiss you?" Chloe asked shyly this took Beca by surprise but agreed anyway

"Y-yeah sure"

Both were leaning in their face were inches apart. Chloe placed her hand on Beca's cheeks while Beca placed her hands on Chloe's waist until their lips met. Their kiss were slow and passionate unlike any other kiss Chloe experienced this was by far the best.

Beca's tongue was begging for entrance and Chloe immediately parted her lips and now their tongues were swirling around each other they both moaned at the contact. Chloe snaked her arms around the smaller woman's neck tangling her hand in her brunette hair while Beca brought Chloe closer to her. They kept on kissing until they broke apart when oxygen is needed they stared at each others eyes still in their position and Chloe leaned in again kissing the brunette hard.

"Both of you get a room" Aubrey complained causing them to break apart

"Chloe its our break time"

"Uh yeah sure i'll be with you in a sec" Chloe turned to face Beca who was deeply blushing

"Hey" Chloe turned Beca's head slowly so that they were facing each other "What do you say we continue this later" Chloe said smiling

"Do I have to pay for this?" Beca smirked

"Nope its free" Chloe leaned to Beca's ear "Meet me at my dorm later" she said huskily sending shivers down Beca's spine

Both of them exchanged numbers and gave each other a quick peck

* * *

Jesse stood near a bench waiting for Beca

"Someone's getting laid tonight" Jesse said playfully

Beca grunted but cant help but smile "Sooo... You and Aubrey huh?"

"Shut up"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Next is a different story but its still bechloe XD i ship them so hard do you?**


	2. Lucky i'm in love with my best friend

**Thank you for all liking my fanfic and leaving reviews I seriously love you guys gimme a huuuuugg! To the guest who likes my first chapter to be a long story I feel you bro it feels like I needed to make that a multi chapter fanfic but then I think mmmm...better not since I still have a multi chapter fanfic to finish which is 'Softball Accident' **

**Sooo someone suggested some Amy and Bumper side pairing your wish is my command but that will either be in the next chapter or the next next chapter or the next chapter after the next chapter's next chapter say wut? XD anyway I'm still thinking on how i'm going to do that story but for now lets go with some Bechloe XD **

* * *

Lucky i'm in love with my best friend

(While reading this fanfic I suggest you listen to the song 'Lucky')

Chloe likes Beca well maybe not 'like' maybe its 'love' Chloe Beale loves Beca Mitchell but does she feel the same? She doubts that Beca even likes her back

Ever since they met at the activities fair Chloe was so drawn to Beca and she wanted her to be her friend and by doing that she barged in her shower forcing her to sing titanium her lady jam.

Every single one of Chloe's ex-boyfriends were real dickheads they did not treat her well. She wanted someone to care for her. Someone who is there for her whenever she faces problems. Someone who protects her every time and someone who will always be there for her at night cuddling with her. And thats Beca Mitchell

They were very close best friends and Chloe loves her best friend as in romantically. Everytime its Bellas rehearsal she would find the opportunity to get close to the small brunette by correcting her dance steps

Whenever Chloe sees Beca her knees go weak especially when she flashes her famous smirk and she thinks its hot. Chloe even wonders if what would Beca be like as a girlfriend sure she is very stubborn and closed off but deep inside she's a real softie she cares a lot especially to Chloe but every time she sees Stacie flirting with Beca in rehearsals she cant help but feel jealous all Beca could do was laugh along with Stacie not minding the physical contact

She loved it every time she hangs out in Beca's dorm room without her roommate Kimmy Jin meaning they were alone. They always cuddle on Beca's bed either watching movies or just talking to each other. She loves it when Beca lets her hear one of her personal mixes. Chloe was the only person she let in because trusting someone is very hard for her and the redhead was glad that Beca trusts her

Every time Chloe spots Beca either leaning on a nearby tree, in the library, on the grass, or in a cafe making mixes Stacie just pops out of nowhere and joins Beca and talks to her non stop while Chloe just turns the other way or she goes to her and Aubrey's apartment watching mean girls while drinking the biggest slurpee alone

And this time she finds Beca walking towards a lake alone so she decided to follow her checking if Stacie is anywhere near her and sighed of relief when there was no Stacie to follow where Beca would go

Beca stopped near the lake sitting on the grass admiring the beautiful scenery not noticing Chloe making her way towards the brunette

"Hey Becs"

Beca jumped a little startled from the presence of her best friend

"Geez Chlo you scared the hell out of me" Beca said while clutching her chest steadying her heartbeat

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Chloe giggled while sitting down next to Beca

"Stalking me now eh Beale?"

"I wasn't stalking you I just wanted to talk to you but I saw you go this way thats why I followed you"

"Just so you know i'm fine with you stalking me...not" Beca smirked while Chloe pouted placing her head on Beca's shoulder looking at the sunset

Chloe wanted to ask but should she? She's scared of rejection but this will totally be worth it

'Its now or never'

"Beca?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away"

"Were best friends right?"

"Chloe what kind of question is that of course we are"

"And best friends tell each other secrets right?"

"Yup"

"I know you're not good with opening up with people but can you be honest with me?"

"Go on"

"Who do you like?"

Beca turned her head to face Chloe while the redhead lifted her head to look at Beca

"No one.." Silence "but..." Chloe's face lighten up

"I do _love_ someone" Chloe's face fell instantly knowing that there was no way it was her

"That person must be very lucky"

"Yeah and you know what?"

"What?"

"The person I love is a _girl_"

'Stacie' Chloe thought her eyes were fixated on the ground

"Oh she really is a lucky girl" Chloe's eyes were now watering

"Yeah she is" Beca chuckled "She's like the most beautiful person in the world I really enjoy her company very much and..."

Chloe was trying her hardest not to cry. Not in front of Beca the one she loved

"She's perfect I think she's it for me and I think you know her"

The redhead was taking deep breaths

"Really? I want to meet her sometime" good thing Chloe's voice didn't crack

"Actually I went here since I was finding the courage to ask her to be my _girlfriend_ just seeing and hearing the waters flowing calms me" Beca said smiling

"I'm glad to hear that she'd be stupid if she didn't want you to be her girlfriend but remember Beca i'll always be here for you" the redhead was wiping all the tears streaming down her face

"Thank you Chloe you'll always be my bestest friend. I'm going to do it right now i'm going to call her" Beca picked out her phone from her back pocket and was finding for the person's name while she was searching for the name she did not notice Chloe rub her eyes wiping away the tears that fell

'I'll always love you Beca no matter what happens i'll still love you even if it hurts to see you with someone else i'm going to fight away the tears and try to move on'

Suddenly Chloe's phone went off and her ringtone 'titanium' was filling the air

"Wait I have to take this" Chloe sniffed and excused herself standing up and going at the end of the lake her back facing Beca

She was glad someone would call her since she didn't want Beca to see her cry and she definitely did not want to hear Beca ask Stacie to be her girlfriend it will just break Chloe's heart even more

Not even bothering to check the caller I.D. she pressed the call button

"Hello?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe's breathed hitched and her eyes widened upon hearing that voice

Chloe placed her hand on her mouth and she was now crying harder than ever until she felt a hand on her shoulder

The redhead turned around and was face to face with Beca who was looking at her with a hopeful look on her face still clutching her phone

"Hey why are you crying?" Beca asked with a smirk wiping away that tears with the pad of her thumbs

"N-nothing...was that you who called?" Chloe asked with a shaky voice

"Yeah and you still haven't answered my question" Chloe nodded her head vigorously

"Yes" they hugged each other tightly never wanting to let go

They looked into each others eyes and started to lean in kissing each other passionately

"I love you" Beca said when they broke apart

"I love you too"

* * *

**Soooo was it good? Leave reviews and tell me what you think XD until next time XP (I may or may not have cried a bit)**


	3. Axe Anarchy

**To the guest who suggested for Fat Amy and Bumper side pairing here it is ta-da XD dang it i'm not sure if this is good enough but at least I tried XD I suggest you watch the 'Axe Anarchy' commercial first before reading the story cuz i'm** **not sure if you guys will get it but it'll make sense once you've watched it **

* * *

Axe Anarchy

"Bellas dismissed practice are over but do remember that there is rehearsals tomorrow morning 8AM sharp" Aubrey called out

Beca packed her things in her bag and slung it over one shoulder when she was about to exit the rehearsal space someone grabbed her by the wrist. She turned to look at the person and was greeted by Chloe grinning at her

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you something"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Uhmm...do you maybe...wanna..hang out?" Chloe asked shyly she had never been this shy before the redhead was always confident but with Beca around everything turns upside down

"You mean like today?" Beca questioned Chloe

"Yeah...if you want to but if you don't its fine with me"

"Actually I would love to spend time with you..." Chloe grinned wider "but I promised Jesse that i'll watch a movie with him but some other time okay?" Chloe's face fell

"I understand how about tomorrow though after rehearsals what do you say we grab some coffee?"

"Yeah sure i'll be up for that"

"I guess i'll see you then"

"Bye Chlo text me the details"

"Sure, Bye Becs" both of them went to different directions

* * *

Chloe entered her and Aubrey's apartment placing her purse on the coffee table and sitting down on the couch with Aubrey who is currently watching True Blood

"Hey Bree" Chloe greeted

"Hey Chlo did something happened? You seem a little...bummed" Aubrey said with concern

"No...Yes...I mean maybe..ugh its just that I wanted to spend time with Beca" Chloe whined

"Let me guess she's with the treblemaker watching a movie"

Chloe nodded her head

"Don't worry Chloe she only has eyes for you" Aubrey said while flipping through the channels finding something better to watch

Chloe's head shot up "what do you mean?"

"Pffft like your toner for a certain brunette is not obvious" Aubrey scoffed "She likes you too Chlo I can see it in the way she looks at you and every time her face lights up when she hears your name"

"Really? I think she's into Jesse" the redhead frowned

"Trust me Chlo she really likes you theres a spark between you two" Aubrey said her eyes still fixated on the television

Chloe sighed wishing that Beca likes her as more than a friend until something on the TV screen caught her eye

"Wait Bree go back to the other channel I thought I saw something" Chloe told Aubrey who in fact did what the redhead said

"Chloe its just an Axe commercial"

"Sshhh keep it down" Chloe said while grabbing the remote and turning up the volume

'New Axe Anarchy for him and for her buy one now and unleash the chaos'

"Woah theres Axe for women" Chloe said in awe

"And so..?"

"Bree I have to buy that it looks cool and did you see the commercial where the guy and the girl got attracted and kissed because of the scent it looked so romantic"

"Chloe its a Body spray I thought you prefer perfumes rather than those things"

"But Bree this one is totes different i'm going to buy it now" Chloe grabbed the purse from the table and headed off to the supermarket

* * *

Beca knocked on Jesse's door waiting for him to let her in

"Come in" Jesse said, his voice muffled

Beca opened the door seeing Jesse trying to tidy up his things

"Your room is messy" Beca said scanning the room everything was a mess there were books, papers, clothes, and action figures scattered everywhere

"Sorry the trebles stayed the night and caused all this" he gestured the mess with his hands "and they didn't even try to help me"

Beca smirked "here i'll help you"

"Thanks BECAW that means a lot"

"Call me that again and i'll make your room even messier" the brunette warned

"Fine fine just help me here"

Both of them started cleaning putting all the things in their proper places it took them 15 minutes to finish tidying up

"Finally now lets watch a movie...what movie would you like to watch" Jesse asked once they were seated on the couch with the laptop on the table

"I don't know i'm not really fond of watching movies you know that"

"Riiiight lets just watch 'Saw'"

Once they were in the middle part of the movie the door swung open causing Jesse to scream like a girl and spill the bowl of popcorn but calmed down when he saw that it was just Bumper

"What the heck Bumper you could've knocked first" Jesse said

"Pussy" Beca muttered

"Sorry, I didn't know you were watching a horror movie" Bumper chuckled giving Jesse a small paper bag with something inside it

"Uhm whats that?" Beca asked gesturing the paper bag

"Its something that Jesse asked me to buy its uh... Axe Anarchy?"

"Axe Anarchy? What is that?" asked the completely oblivious Beca

"Really Becs you haven't watched the commercial?" Jesse said in disbelief

"I barely pay attention to stupid commercials" Beca rolled her eyes

"Its the new product of Axe theres even one for girls" Bumper said sitting down beside Jesse

"Yeah there is, you should buy the one for girls Becs"

"I don't do Body spray the smell is too strong" Beca said, Jesse grabbed the body spray can and gave it to Beca

"Axe Anarchy for him, unleash the chaos" she read

* * *

"Axe Anarchy for her, unleash the chaos" Aubrey read examining the can

"Cool isn't it?" Chloe said while smiling

"I don't know... I don't even think this smells good"

"Aubrey how could you say that when you haven't even tried it. You do know the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'"

"Except that this is not a book" Aubrey smirked while Chloe face palmed herself

"Gimme that i'll prove it to you" Chloe snatched the can from Aubrey's hands and stood up from the couch

* * *

Bumper watched the two people argue

"Axe is laaaame" Beca said while rolling her eyes

"Its not! You think its lame but its not" Jesse argued

"Have you ever tried the other Axe body sprays? It smells like someone planted a manly scent bomb in someone... Laaame"

"Its because its a good way for attracting women"

"You think it attracts women? Newsflash it doesn't it repels away women thats why its so lame"

Jesse clenched his fist like a little kid who just got scolded by an older sibling

"Say that its lame again and i'll spray you with this" he gestured the can on his hands

Bumper covered his eyes concluding that this will not end well

" .LAME" Beca said slowly

* * *

"Chloe what are you doing?" Aubrey asked as she watched the redhead twist the cap and sprayed some on her body

* * *

Thats all it took for Jesse to twist the cap of the Axe and sprayed lots of it on Beca's body

* * *

Chloe stood beside the couch frozen in place Aubrey noticed this and stood in front of Chloe. Snapping her hands in front of her face

"Chloe what are you doing? You're just standing there like a statue" Aubrey said worry laced in her tone

*knock* *knock*

* * *

Beca stood up and she seemed frozen in place. Jesse started to worry

"Becs?" he said while shaking the brunette

"Beca you're scaring me say something" Jesse said examining his best friend

Bumper on the other hand stood up and stood in front of the door

"Hey Jess see you tomorrow in trebles practice" he turned the knob slowly

* * *

"What is it now" Aubrey muttered swinging the door open revealing Fat Amy

"Hey Aubrey I was wondering if I left my-" before Fat Amy could finish her sentence Chloe pushed past her running off somewhere while Amy nearly stumbled but held the door for support

"Whats going on with ginger she's even faster than my internet connection" Amy asked confused

"I have no freaking idea she just suddenly freezes then runs off"

"And what exactly made her freeze?"

"I don't know but after she put on the body spray her body went stiff"

* * *

Bumper opened the door but before he could even go out Beca pushed past him running off somewhere

"What the hell" Bumper said regaining his balance

Jesse stood in the room mouth hanging wide open

"D-did she just ran away?" Jesse asked

Bumper scoffed "No dickhead she used a bike" he said sarcastically

"W-what the heck happened"

"I think its because of the Axe Anarchy"

* * *

Chloe doesn't know why she's running heck she doesn't even know where she's going but she cant help but feel attracted to something and she cant control her movements she just keeps going and going

Beca on the other hand had the same feeling as Chloe's. She suddenly feels attracted to something but she doesn't know what it was. All she knows was that the thing was coming closer

They both notice that they were nearing the quad they pushed past the other people who was on their way

"Jerk!" a girl said when her books fell because Beca bumped her

"Hey watch where you're going" a guy said spilling his beer on his shirt when Chloe bumped him

Once Beca and Chloe were on the quad they spotted each other and slowly walked towards each other. They cant help but feel the attraction between them. They were now facing each other their faces were inches away. Chloe snaked her arm around Beca's neck while the brunette circled her arm around the redheads waist

"I don't know what i'm doing" Beca whispered

"Me too but I like it" Chloe giggled

They closed the distance between them and began kissing each other gently

* * *

"Lemme try that" Bumper grabbed the can and sprayed his body then he dropped the can and took off running

"Whats with people running" Jesse said to himself

* * *

"I wonder what this smells like" Fat Amy said getting the can from the floor

"Amy wait don't-" but it was too late Fat Amy was already spraying herself with Axe

She dropped the can and like Chloe she ran of somewhere

"I am throwing that away" Aubrey said to herself

* * *

Beca and Chloe separated when they are in need of oxygen but remained in the same position their foreheads touching. They saw something collide with another thing rather roughly at the corner of their eye they glanced at their right side and laughed when they saw Fat Amy and Bumper on the ground rolling together while they have a heavy make out session

"So... I think this is all Axe Anarchy's fault" Beca said

"Hmmm I don't regret buying one" Chloe said grinning widely

"I regret nothing"

* * *

**Tell me what you think XD do you know Axe Anarchy? I wanted to buy it but i'm scared that I might kiss someone random eeugghh XP**


End file.
